Les Taches de Rousseur
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Dean. Crois-moi : si un ange pouvait faire apparaître des taches de rousseur en embrassant, je le *saurais*." Castiel fait une petite obsession sur les baisers. Destiel. :)


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompts: ** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? ; Parle-lui, au moins.

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic qui a été écrite pour un marathon de fanfictions de... 2016. -_tousse_\- Du coup, cette fic s'arrête aux événements de la saison 9. :'D

**Note 2: ** Bonjour, cela fait longtemps! J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, même si elle est vieille. A l'origine, j'avais fait deux chapitres, mais j'ai finalement décidé de tout publier à la fois.

Bonne lecture à vous. :)

* * *

**\- Les Taches de Rousseur -**

.

La première fois est une erreur d'interprétation de Cas. Il y en aura d'autres, mais celle-ci, particulièrement, Dean ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur : l'ange vient juste de se rebeller contre le Paradis entier pour le suivre, ressuscitant accessoirement pour l'occasion. Il est coupé de ce qui pendant des millénaires a été sa maison, sa radio d'ange grésillante au mieux, sa Grâce une flamme en train de s'éteindre. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il se sente perdu et essaie de se raccrocher à autre chose. l'Humanité, par exemple.

Cas a toujours eu un regard scrutateur, mais si au début, Dean a pu croire qu'il observait les hommes avec mépris, il reconnaît maintenant qu'il s'est trompé : c'est une curiosité éhontée que l'ange pose sur lui et sur l'Humanité en général, une surprise sans bornes dans les reflets irisés de ses yeux, l'émerveillement venant parfois adoucir légèrement ses traits dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un miracle.

Parce que, Lucifer a peut-être été libéré, mais sans le sacrifice de Cas, Dean ne sait pas où Sam et lui seraient; et Dean a parfaitement conscience qu'il ne mesure pas toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là dans la Chambre Verte, sait, quelque part au fond de lui, que la portée de ce qu'a fait Cas ne se mesure pas sur une échelle humaine, et la reconnaissance qu'il éprouve est elle aussi inquantifiable, lumière vivante dans ses entrailles à laquelle il ne veut pas donner le nom d'Espoir.

Castiel étudie tout; il est insondable, ses pensées absconses, ses actions parfois incompréhensibles, mais Dean sait qu'il enregistre tout dans son Super Cerveau d'Ange, qu'aucun détail ne lui échappe, alors est-ce si surprenant, ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ils tiennent peut-être une piste sur les derniers agissements de Lucifer, alors Dean prie Cas en ignorant combien l'action lui devient familière et l'ange apparaît dans un tourbillon de trenchcoat, ses cheveux ébouriffés de manière comique au-dessus de son visage sérieux.

\- Hello, Dean. Sam.

Sam hoche la tête en direction de Cas. Dean se rapproche de l'ange, sa bouche s'ouvrant déjà pour lui parler des décès suspects de vaches dans le Nebraska et de la multiplication fulgurante des sauterelles, mais il n'en a pas le temps.

Cas vient de l'embrasser sur la joue droite, puis la gauche. Des bises sonores, qui résonnent plusieurs secondes à ses oreilles.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, Cas fronce les sourcils :

\- N'est-ce pas ainsi que les humains se saluent?

Sam éclate de rire. Le teint de Dean vire _écrevisse_ et il bafouille, hagard, ses bras animés de mouvements incontrôlables :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est... Les hommes ne _se font_-

Pas la bise.

Mais Dean ne le dira jamais, parce que Cas le regarde avec une expression tellement honnête et intense, des plis sur son front comme si Dean venait d'écraser un chiot sous son pied, que les mots meurent dans la gorge du chasseur, laissant un desert à la place, des flammes brûlant sous la peau de ses joues.

Dean se lèche les lèvres :

\- Hello, Cas.

Les lèvres de Cas tressautent dans ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire. C'est maladroit, à peine là et inhumain mais c'est _quelque chose_, et avant de continuer la conversation Dean va se prendre une bière pour tenter d'humidifier le sable chaud dans son ventre.

Il regrette ne rien avoir dit quand Cas tente de faire la bise aux suspects qu'ils doivent interroger peu de temps après.

xxx

xxx

Au Nebraska, ils croisent dans la rue une mère envoyant de loin un baiser à son fils avant de partir au travail. L'enfant la regarde avec des yeux larmoyants, ses lèvres pincées, mais, depuis les bras de son père, il lui renvoie quand même le geste avec maladresse. Quand sa mère rit en réponse, ses joues rosissent de plaisir.

Cas observe toute la scène avec l'intensité acérée d'un couteau, et un mauvais pressentiment fait des vagues dans les entrailles de Dean. Il oublie cependant rapidement la sensation, tout à son rôle d'employé du FBI poseur de questions.

Quand l'affaire est résolue (pas l'oeuvre de Lucifer, finalement, mais d'un dieu païen des moissons bien en colère), Cas les raccompagne jusqu'à l'Impala et ne part pas tout de suite; ses yeux se perdent sur la Nature environnante, sa tête se penche avec le vent comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Il fixe Dean, et son regard est perplexe mais aérien, porté par ses ailes éthérées, bleu céleste curieux et étonnamment doux.

Dean, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans l'Impala, s'immobilise, camouflant mal un baillement derrière sa main.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Cas?

Cas ne dit rien, mais il porte sa main droite à sa bouche dans un geste lent, appose les trois doigts du milieu contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux ne quittent pas Dean, et ce dernier se fige soudain, tenu en place par le poids invisible de ce regard, mots brûlés dans sa gorge.

Il sait ce que Cas va faire; et pourtant, il ne peut anticiper l'expression solennelle de l'ange quand celui-ci souffle sur ses doigts, envoyant des fragments de baiser vers Dean, la Grâce qu'il lui reste une flamme au fond des iris comme pour bénir.

Cas se tourne vers Sam, sans un mot; appose aussi sur lui ce regard protecteur.

Et puis, il disparaît.

Sam ne rit pas, cette fois-ci; il se rapproche, pose une main sur l'épaule de Dean :

\- Je crois que tu vas devoir lui parler.

Dean déglutit. Si Cas avait été moins sérieux en envoyant le baiser, Dean aurait certainement crié ou fait une blague, utilisant la colère et la dérision pour camoufler sa gêne et fuir; mais l'expression de Cas a été trop voulue, trop honnête, curiosité et inconnu trop bleus et trop terrifiants au fond des pupilles pour que Dean puisse réagir.

Pour la première fois, Dean réalise que Cas n'est pas seulement dangereux parce qu'il est un Soldat de Dieu aux immenses pouvoirs.

Dean serre les poings. Il grince des dents, ferme les yeux, et verrouille inconnu bleu et expression incompréhensible, verrouille curiosité et début de quelque chose au fond de lui dans un coffre à cadenas, jette la clef derrière son coeur et sourit comme si c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Parler à l'ange est inévitable.

xxx

xxx

La conversation est embarrassante, mais pas autant que ce que Dean a redouté. Cas cligne simplement des paupières :

\- J'ai compris, Dean : les baisers sont une marque d'affection, et les marques d'affection entre toi et une personne d'apparence masculine qui n'est pas ton frère te gênent.

Cas fixe Dean dans les yeux, son expression indéchiffrable :

\- Je vais arrêter. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Pas exactement ce que Dean a voulu lui faire comprendre, mais, le corriger? Aha, ahaha.

Un peu plus tard, Sam interroge Dean :

\- Tu ne t'es pas comporté comme un ignorant homophobe, au moins?

Dean grogne.

xxx

xxx

Les baisers cessent.

Dean n'y pense absolument pas.

xxx

xxx

Dean a trompé Sam pour qu'il accepte d'être possédé par un ange et d'être sauvé, et l'ange en question a forcé Dean à dire à un Cas humain de quitter le bunker.

Dean prend le premier prétexte venu pour aller voir Cas en cachette, et-

Cas n'est pas heureux de le voir. Cas n'est _pas heureux de le voir_.

Il a même le cœur tellement brisé qu'un ange de Merci le prend pour cible. Dean casse vraiment tout ce qu'il touche, pas vrai?

Dean se luxe l'épaule gauche lors de la bataille. Cas l'allonge sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel payée par Dean, et la lui remet en place à la main, son expression endurcie de colère et de tristesse et ses gestes doux en contraste, légers et tremblants comme des plumes fragiles.

Cas ne le regarde pas :

\- Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas?

Dean ne dit rien. Il devrait, pourtant. Il lui a déjà présenté ses excuses, lui a dit que si cela ne dépendait que de lui, Cas serait avec lui et c'est _Cas_. Cas, qui lui manque comme un membre amputé, plus fort à chaque fois qu'il disparaît. Cas qui possède un vide à son nom dans le bunker.

Mais c'est la vie de Sam qui est en jeu. La _vie de Sam_.

Les doigts de Cas sont toujours sur son épaule. Il tremble encore :

\- Je ne peux plus te guérir d'un geste, je suis désolé.

Dean se redresse, et embrasse sa joue; attrape ses yeux, les maintient, le supplie de comprendre :

\- _Merci_.

Cas le regarde. Enfin.

\- Tu es injuste, Dean Winchester...

ll est couvert de bleus. Une larme tombe sur le drap.

Dean passe un pouce sur sa pommette gauche, effleure un hématome et ignore l'humidité qui se trouve là. Il fronce les sourcils et s'efforce de parler, le désert flamboyant dans sa poitrine :

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs non plus, mais, tu sais? On dit que les blessures vont mieux, lorsqu'on les embrasse.

Il est injuste. Il est horrible.

Comprends. _Comprends_.

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillent. Il est humain mais ce bleu, c'est toujours le même, céleste, intense. L'univers dans ses bris tandis que c'est sur ce monde-ci qu'il a décidé de veiller, l'amour un bouclier terrifiant dans ce regard trop honnête.

Dean la voit, la réalisation :

\- Sam.

Dean serre Cas contre lui. Il n'a pas envie de le lâcher.

xxx

xxx

Les événements s'enchaînent, et ils ne s'embrassent plus après cela. La Marque de Caïn balaie tout.

Dean décide d'ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé. Redford, l'ange de Merci... C'était un univers parallèle. Autant tout oublier.

Cas n'est pas de cet avis, ou en tout cas, son obsession bizarre pour les baisers est toujours là, car il profite d'un moment de calme pour dévisager Dean, son ton innocent :

\- Certains humains ont l'habitude de dire que les taches de rousseur sont des baisers d'ange.

Dean cligne des yeux :

\- Non. Non non non.

Il se recule, horrifié :

\- Je te promets, Cas! C'est pas vrai! ...Tu me crois, hein? C'est quelque chose qu'on dit juste comme ça!

Sam les observe. Goguenard, il se tourne vers Dean :

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi affolé? Tu as peur que Cas croie que tu te fais embrasser par d'autres anges?

Dean _cuit_. On le bout à la casserole.

\- Je suis pas- Cas et moi on-

Oh.

Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, Dean se retourne vers Cas. L'ange l'étudie simplement, immobile, une étincelle amusée dans le regard :

\- Dean. Crois-moi : si un ange pouvait faire apparaître des taches de rousseur en embrassant, je le _saurais_.

_Oh_.

Sam éclate de rire.

xxx

xxx

A part pour cette plaisanterie (très drôle, Dean en rit encore, aha - non), Cas se tient à carreau. Au bunker, il regarde beaucoup la télévision, mais il n'essaie plus de reproduire tout ce qu'il voit comme il a pu le faire à une époque. De plus, maintenant que Métatron lui a mis toutes ces références en tête, il n'est plus aussi naïf qu'auparavant... Enfin. Il y a des ratés. Pas mal de ratés.

Mais bref. Cas obéit toujours à ce que Dean lui a dit la première fois : pas de gestes affectueux gênants. Dean devrait en être content, mais, à la place, il ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Et puis un jour, Cas a la bonne idée de se mettre à dos un leprechaun lors d'une chasse.

Et le carreau bien sage dans lequel il était, il le détruit d'un coup de pied.

xxx

xxx

Les premiers indices, ce sont les bras autour du cou de Dean tandis que ce dernier vient de se réveiller, assis à la table de la cuisine devant son café. Ou alors, c'est le baiser contre sa tempe, chaud et doux. Le nez contre ses cheveux. Le petit "hum" appréciatif.

\- _Hello_, Dean.

Peu importe ce que c'est : Dean finit par terre, une main contre son coeur pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine, illuminé de son rougissement comme un phare :

\- Qu-Que... _Cas_ ?

Bon sang, il a failli avoir une _crise cardiaque_.

Cas cligne des yeux lentement. Il observe Dean au sol puis ses propres bras, autour du chasseur deux secondes auparavant. Un autre clignement de paupière et Dean n'est plus par terre car Cas le porte, ses deux mains sous lui; Dean ne l'a pas senti le soulever.

\- _CAS_, REPOSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!

Mortifié, bafouillant, Dean se débat, mais Cas le serre un peu plus fort contre lui un instant, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Cas, je te jure que si tu ne me poses pas **tout de suite**-

C'est là que Sam débarque dans la cuisine :

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici?

Cas repose Dean, et va frotter la tête de Sam. Comme cela, sans préambule. En se hissant sur la pointe des pieds :

\- Hello, Sam.

Sam se fige. Dean jette à Cas un regard sidéré. Cas poursuit :

\- J'avais toujours eu envie de faire... _Oh_.

Et Cas s'immobilise, enfin. Il fixe de nouveau sa main, qui était dans les cheveux de Sam.

Sam soupire :

\- Bon, ben... Le leprechaun d'hier t'a bel et bien maudit, alors, Cas.

Dean se passe une main sur le visage.

xxx

xxx

Ils ont attaché Cas à une chaise. Ce n'est qu'une mesure préventive, en attendant de comprendre ce qui se passe, mais Cas est clairement mécontent, son front plissé, sa bouche retournée vers le bas :

\- Ces mesures ne sont pas nécessaires : je sais ce qui se passe.

Dean est _furieux_.

\- Espèce d'idiot! Qu'est-ce que tu avais à insulter ce leprechaun, hier! Il ne t'est pas arrivé assez de choses, dernièrement?

Cas se renfrogne encore plus, si c'est possible :

\- J'ai juste dit à ce leprechaun que je le trouvais plus petit que la plupart de ses semblables que j'ai déjà rencontrés, c'est tout. Comment étais-je censé savoir qu'il était particulièrement susceptible?

\- Ben _tu n'aurais pas dû prendre le risque_.

\- Mais _comment_ aurais-je pu savoir que-

\- Stop, stop!

Dean et Cas s'immobilisent. Sam se place physiquement entre eux deux, jetant un regard d'avertissement à son frère. Il se tourne vers Cas :

\- Tu as dit que tu savais ce qu'il se passait?

Cas plisse ses lèvres. Ses yeux rencontrent une fois ceux de Dean puis restent là, comme aimantés, bien que ce soit Sam qui parle :

\- Oui. Pour le leprechaun, je n'ai pas fait preuve d'assez de "retenue" quand je lui ai parlé. Alors, pour me montrer son importance, il a...

Sam se déplace à nouveau, pour croiser le regard de Cas. Peine perdue : Cas bouge sa tête pour fixer de nouveau Dean, et quand Sam se déplace encore, Cas brise ses liens de corde. Comme cela, sans réfléchir. Il détruit ses liens et se lève, ses yeux intenses sur Dean, attiré comme par une flamme :

\- ...Il m'a enlevé tout self-control.

Et l'ange s'enroule ensuite autour de Dean, tête contre son épaule, poussant un petit soupir satisfait quand son nez frôle sa nuque.

Dean est très, _très_ figé.

Sam les étudie quelques instants :

\- ...Hum.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres, et Dean va le _tuer_.

xxx

xxx

\- Bon!

Sam s'est assis à la table de la bibliothèque en se frottant les mains, allumant son ordinateur avec enthousiasme. Il _jubile_, c'est visible aux tremblements d'excitation qui le parcourent, ses yeux larges et brillants, son sourire tellement grand que Dean craint qu'il ne coupe son visage en deux.

Dean s'assoit face à lui, rétrécissant les paupières; parfois, il aimerait pouvoir tout brûler d'un regard, comme Cyclope dans les X-men.

Cas s'installe aussitôt à sa droite; il frôle sa joue d'un pouce, son regard encore plus insistant que d'habitude, et, rapprochant sa chaise de lui, dépose lentement sa tête contre son épaule. Comme si cela a toujours été sa place.

Sam _ricane_ et Dean le hait, il le _hait_.

\- Occupe-toi de trouver une solution, sinon je te _jure_, Sammy-

Cas soupire. Un soupir de bien-être, quelque chose de profond qui semble arraché de lui et qu'il essaie en vain de retenir, main plaquée contre sa bouche, prunelles écarquillées en rencontrant celles de Dean.

Ce son; Dean n'a jamais entendu Cas émettre un son aussi heureux, et pourtant, la détresse reflétée soudain dans ses yeux a le tranchant d'une guillotine, cette vulnérabilité qu'on lui vole et qu'on expose, une peur du rejet palpable et très humaine dans le bleu.

Dean ne peut pas. Il revoit Cas, abandonné et perdu à Redford, par sa faute, émotions débordantes dans sa gorge, la condition humaine un poids. Il revoit le visage de Cas au Purgatoire, ses yeux brisés parce qu'il sait qu'il va rester et n'ose pas en parler à Dean; il revoit leur rapprochement physique dans ce monde sans couleur coupé de tout, mains qui agrippent des coudes, corps qui se serrent pour lutter contre le froid.

Il revoit Redford, et un baiser contre une joue. Il revoit le Purgatoire, et le toucher d'une barbe. Il revoit _avant_, et les bises de Cas, son affection maladroite et ses yeux trop honnêtes.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles apportent, ces émotions? Dean observe Cas; et à cause du sortilège, Cas ne peut plus rien cacher et cela le scie en deux. Quand Cas cessera-t-il de souffrir à cause de Dean?

Dean ne _peut pas_.

\- Je ne peux pas.

Dean se lève, se dégageant de la prise de Cas. Et monte dans sa chambre et s'y enferme à double tour.

xxx

xxx

Cas vient taper à sa porte.

\- Dean?

Dean n'ouvre pas.

xxx

xxx

Sam vient taper à son tour, et il a son ton "diplomatique", ce qui rend Dean tout de suite méfiant :

\- Dean, j'ai étudié les précédentes victimes du leprechaun, et ses sortilèges n'ont jamais duré plus de 24h et n'ont jamais été mortels. C'est un farceur, et un donneur de leçons, mais comme monstre, on a affronté bien pire. Cas va s'en remettre vite.

Pas de réponse. Dean entend Sam soupirer derrière la porte :

\- Dean. Tu te comportes comme un gamin trouillard et égoïste. As-tu pensé à ce que Cas ressentait? Toutes ces démonstrations d'affection, ce n'est pas sa faute!

Dean serre les poings. Bien sûr qu'il a pensé à ce que Cas ressentait. Cette détresse nue, cette vulnérabilité non voulue. Dean ne fait que lui pourrir la vie. C'est mieux qu'il s'éloigne.

Il entend Sam soupirer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci c'est son Soupir Agacé :

\- Dean. Parle-lui, au moins. Si tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, dis-le-lui en face. Il mérite au moins ça.

Dean appuie ses yeux contre ses poings; il appuie fort.

Sam finit par partir.

xxx

xxx

A cause du sortilège, Cas n'a plus de self-control.

Cas finit par forcer la porte; il l'arrache de ses gonds.

Dean lui tourne le dos :

\- Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais faire ça.

Il se retourne, et Cas fronce les sourcils, posant maladroitement la porte à côté de l'entrée. Son expression semble impassible, mais Dean sent sa colère créer de l'électricité statique sur sa peau; Cas serait capable de créer un orage, avec la force de sa fureur.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait avant, parce que je ne le voulais pas.

Les yeux de Dean s'arrondissent légèrement; et puis, ses entrailles se glacent.

Oh. Bien sûr.

Dean baisse la tête :

\- Je vois...

Cas le rejoint en trois enjambées et saisit ses joues à deux mains, le regardant bien en face, un éclat dangereux dans ses yeux :

\- Tu es l'un des hommes les plus intelligents que je connaisse, Dean Winchester, mais parfois, tu es vraiment _stupide_.

Dean le fixe, bouche bée. Cas ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et enchaîne :

\- C'est un sortilège qui lève le contrôle que j'ai de mes actes. Cela ne veut pas dire que ces actes, je ne les _veux pas_, quelque part.

Dean cligne des paupières :

\- Justement. Tu n'es pas rentré ici avant, donc ça veut dire que tu ne le voulais - _guh_.

Dean tressaille. Cas vient de lui pincer les deux joues. Fort.

\- MAIS CA FAIT MAL!

\- _Dean_.

Dean s'immobilise. Cas l'observe, de la supplication dans ses yeux, et c'est un regard qui noue quelque chose au fond de lui, fait remonter de la bile dans sa gorge. Ses doigts n'ont pas quitté ses joues, les caressent lentement mais Dean n'y prend pas garde parce que Cas l'_appelle_.

Trop, il n'a pas répondu aux appels de Cas. Trop, il l'a laissé empêtré dans ses problèmes sans chercher à comprendre, trop concentré sur les siens.

Cas murmure :

\- Dean. C'est parce que ce que tu ne veux pas, je ne le veux pas non plus.

Quelque chose, en Dean, se fissure; Dean pense que c'est un coffre, longtemps enterré, oublié là dans les décombres de ses boyaux. Dean pense que Cas a retrouvé la clef.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas.

Cas se rapproche. Et Cas est _maudit_, mais il ne fait rien : depuis le matin, il le câline, cherche le contact, frôle sa peau. Il l'a embrassé sur sa tempe, dans ses cheveux, au coin de ses sourcils. Mais il ne s'est pas jeté sur lui. Mais il n'a pas approché ses lèvres.

Pas une fois. Lui qui est obsédé par les baisers, cette marque d'affection tellement humaine, il n'a pas essayé d'approcher ses lèvres une seule fois. Il pousse des soupirs, envahit son espace, mais c'est tout. Ses gestes sont tendres, doux comme des plumes, à peine là; il n'y a aucune agression.

_Ce que tu ne veux pas, je ne le veux pas non plus_.

Dean étudie Cas; et ce sourire, Dean le connaît : nostalgique, légèrement triste, boucle de lèvre lumineuse quand même.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je rentre. Alors, je ne suis pas rentré.

Le regard de Cas s'intensifie, un brin espiègle :

\- Tu m'avais dit il y a longtemps que tu n'aimais pas les expressions ouvertes d'affection, alors je m'étais arrêté.

Les yeux de Dean tombent sur le sol. Ils deviennent flous, ses pensées nébuleuses :

\- Tu as fini par rentrer, pourtant.

Cas se renfrogne. Ses sourcils se froncent, sérieux :

\- Parce que tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin, et que cela commençait à m'agacer.

Dean le remarque, alors : sur le sol, à côté de la porte. Un Tupperware.

\- La salade, je n'aime pas ça.

\- C'est une salade de riz. Et il y a du _poulet_.

\- Une idée de Sam, je suppose.

Cas attrape son regard :

\- Une idée de moi. Mais c'est Sam qui a fait le plat, oui.

Dean cligne des paupières :

\- Ce sortilège te fait souffrir. Ces sentiments te font souffrir. Depuis le début, je te fais souffrir.

Quelque chose gronde. Cas lui lance une oeillade noire :

\- Dean. Arrête tout de suite. Si tu m'énerves trop, je vais vouloir te frapper.

Dean lui sourit, large. Cas agrippe les cheveux du chasseur, un peu fort mais il s'immobilise vite. Il se rapproche, colle son nez dedans.

Dean rit, une fois. Il ignore les sanglots qui montent dans sa gorge :

\- En fait, ce sortilège t'a transformé en chat.

\- Hm...

Cas le darde de ses yeux intenses :

\- Tu dis que tu me fais souffrir... Ne te fais-tu pas souffrir aussi?

Dean hoquette. A Redford, cela a semblé si naturel, d'embrasser la joue de Cas; de toucher du doigt chacun de ses bleus, pour reconnaître leur douleur et les inviter à guérir. De prier contre sa peau.

Dean ferme les yeux. Redford est loin.

\- Pourquoi?

Dean rouvre les yeux. Il réalise qu'il a dit cela à voix haute.

Cas répète sa question :

\- Pourquoi « Redford est loin »? On est là tous les deux, comme à Redford... Comme au _Purgatoire_. Mais cette fois-ci, on est à la maison tous les deux, c'est tout. C'est la seule différence.

_On est à la maison tous les deux_.

Cas le regarde, presque inquiet soudain :

\- ...Non? On n'est... Est-ce que je...

Dean ne réfléchit pas et saisit ses épaules, son regard fier :

\- Oui. Le bunker est ta maison, Cas. N'en doute jamais.

Cas lui sourit :

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu peur?

Est-ce que cela va durer? Dans leur ligne de travail, ils manquent mourir à chaque instant. Est-ce que cela vaut le coup d'essayer, même si cela finit mal? Dean ne risque-t-il pas de tout détruire?

_Tu dis que tu me fais souffrir... Ne te fais-tu pas souffrir aussi?_

Dean fixe Cas, qui lui rend son regard avec patience. Il est sous un sortilège qui lui ôte tout self-control, et il est _patient_.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- L'affection, c'est pas mon truc, surtout devant les autres gens. Et... J'ai encore du mal avec les preuves d'affection entre deux hommes.

Dean a honte, mais c'est comme ça. Il a encore en tête les critères de "virilité" imposés par son père. Ce sont des critères pourris et il le sait, mais il va mettre du temps à s'en défaire.

Cas saisit ses mains, en train de se tordre l'une l'autre. Ses yeux bleus luisent, l'encouragent à continuer.

Dean serre les dents :

\- Je chante faux, je monopolise la douche quand je peux. J'ai une obsession secrète pour la propreté, et plein d'obsessions secrètes, en fait. Comme... Les cow-boys. Ou tes yeux. Je...

Cas se rapproche, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Dean poursuit :

\- Je suis de mauvaise foi! Je mens tout le temps, et je sais pas parler de ce que je ressens. J'ai fait des choses horribles qui me hantent encore la nuit et dont... Je ne me remettrai...

Cas se rapproche encore, et Dean _bredouille_. Cas le prend dans ses bras, et Dean fond, moulant son corps au sien, agrippant son dos; ses joues sont humides, et il n'en a _cure_ :

\- _Je me hais plus que tout au monde_.

Cas embrasse ses cheveux, caresse sa nuque :

\- Je t'aime, Dean Winchester.

xxx

xxx

Quand le sortilège est levé, la première chose que fait Cas, c'est regarder Dean avec un sérieux solennel, amour millénaire battant :

\- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser, Dean?

Dean hoche la tête lentement, ses yeux sur Sam. Sam lui sourit simplement avec douceur, et quitte la pièce.

Cas se hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Il embrasse son front :

\- ...Que?

Cas a un sourire gêné :

\- Je n'avais pas encore essayé ce baiser-là.

Il se déplace, et frôle le coin de ses lèvres. Juste le coin :

\- Celui-ci non plus.

Le coeur de Dean se transforme en pain chaud. La chaleur se diffuse dans son corps, et le moment se grave dans sa tête avec la même intensité que l'odeur d'une boulangerie. L'odeur d'un nouveau jour.

Dean rit, juste un peu :

\- Il y a comme ça, aussi.

Il rencontre ses lèvres, y appose de la joie.

Cas a retrouvé la clef du coffre de Dean, le coffre de ses sentiments. Il n'a pas brisé le coffre.

Il a déposé cette clef entre les mains de Dean, et l'a laissé ouvrir le coffre de lui-même.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

**Note de fin : **Ce sont les anglophones qui disent que les taches de rousseur sont des baisers d'ange. :D

Cette fic est vraiment vieille. C'est là que je me rends compte que Dean a quand même évolué, depuis le début... (même s'il prend son temps pour XD)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. A bientôt!


End file.
